Drunken Moments
by vanilla voices
Summary: One-Shot. James’ POV. Quidditch victory, celebration, break-up, alcohol, and a comforting moment. LJ. Sixth year.


**Drunken Moments**

By Vanilla Voices

**Summary: **One-Shot. James' POV. Quidditch victory, celebration, break-up, alcohol, and a comforting moment. LJ. Sixth year.

**A/N: **For fans of Let That Be Enough, I'm currently having a writer's block so please bear with me. Creatively doesn't come easy. I may have to write a few one-shots to get my wheels going.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Streamers of red and gold sparkled underneath the fireworks that Sirius conjured up. The Gryffindor Common Room was bursting at the steams with people, Butterbeer, and loud cheers. I was thoroughly enjoying myself as I retold the game for a crowd of admiring fans. Being the star Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I couldn't help myself and started adding ridiculous details to spice up the story. Remus, one of my fellow Marauders, overhears, grabs me by the arm and pulls me away, claming that he saved my arse from certain embarrassment. I was pretty miffed about being pulled away from the center of attention but I had to agree with Moony. Next morning when my adoring fans realize that I had not scored 500 some points, I could be in a lot of trouble. Thank Merlin that most, as of now, were too drunk or too distracted to note that the actual score was 350-80. While I sat on the couch watching the celebration, I reached for a Butterbeer. I avoided the punch because I knew a certain Marauder probably spiked it.

* * *

Soon I spied my favorite redhead leaning against the wall. She was looking down at the floor while her beautiful auburn hair formed a wavy curtain around her face. Lily had always been a bookworm and didn't relish parties like most witches of her age. Yet, this particular night, she seemed to be more depressed than usual. Her shoulders shook and she sank to the ground. I was alarmed when I realized that she was crying. I was further distressed when I learned that she was holding an empty bottle of Firewhiskey in her right hand. I sat up and looked around. No one in the room except me had realized that Lily was crying. Even her friends, Molly and Catherine, were oblivious. I couldn't blame them though; they were flirting up a storm with Frank and Sirius. Walking slowly up to her, I was careful not to alarm her.

I kneeled in front of her and grabbed the Firewhiskey from her hand. A surprised "Oh," came from her lips as she locked eyes with me. Those emeralds were teary with anger. Even with the shouting matches I had with Evans, I was not aware that much anger was able to squeeze into her lithe frame.

"Potter," she spat.

"Evans, where did you get that? Only Sirius or I can sneak Firewhiskey into Hogwarts." I said. Even though I didn't mean to, my tone came out a little more scolding than I meant to come across. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be so full of yourself. You and Sirius aren't the only ones that the house elves are acquainted with," she explained. _Boy, alcohol doesn't make her hatred for me any less. _

"Evans, I don't want a fight. How about we talk this out like normal, civilized people out in the hallway?" I suggested, giving Lily a slight pull on her sleeve. _And get you sober again._

"I don't want to talk about my problems, least of all with you. Besides the thought of you makes me abnormal and uncivilized," she venomously said.

I sighed. _This girl is frustrating as hell. I was just trying to help. _

"Come on Lily…" I pleaded.

"No – ," she paused for a sec as she thought, "only if you bring me…" she paused again. I followed her gaze as they loomed past my shoulder, past the table of Butterbeer and onto the bowl of punch. I groaned inwardly because I knew what was coming next. A sly smile crept upon her tear-soaked features.

"Unless you bring me a glass of punch and," Another thoughtful pause. _Merlin, what types of evil thoughts are running through her head? _

"And another bottle of Firewhiskey," she demanded. My eyes widened. _This girl is unbelievable. As if she isn't drunk enough._

"Are you sure?" I tentatively asked. In reality, I wanted to say, "Is you head still on your shoulders because you've gone nutters!" Lily grabbed a fistful of my Quidditch uniform and pulled me to her angry face. I was surprised at this change of emotion.

"Do as you're told Potter," she whispered harshly. I wanted to fly off the handle at that comment. No one, I mean no one, tells James Potter what to do. My fists were clenched and I gritted my teeth. But, no matter what, I could not hit Lily. Not while she is drunk. Not while she has my heart. I softened.

"Fine Evans," I whispered. She let my shirt go. The corners of her mouth curled defiantly. _I bet she's thinking; Evans: 1, Potter: 0._

I stood up and brushed my shirt. I glared at Lily and said,

"Meet me in the hallway in 2 minutes." She nodded and dare I say, Lily Evans smiled at me. It was probably the most loathing smile, but it is better that a frown.

I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a glass. Since my back was turned to Lily, I glanced over my shoulder and noticed that she walked out of the Common Room. I smiled and then conjured up some non-alcoholic fruit punch into the glass with my wand. I prayed that she was too drunk to notice the difference. Then I pulled the empty Firewhiskey bottle that I took from Lily from the pocket of my robe and preceded to fill it with water. Then I turned the water whiskey-color with my wand. Grinningwith satisfaction, I walked out of the Common Room to join Evans.

* * *

"Hey Evans," I started but I almost tripped over Lily, who, by the way, was leaning against the wall, sobbing her heart out. _Women, they can change in a matter of minutes. They can anger you to a point beyond return and then come back to tug your heart out. _

"Evans…" I whispered as I set the punch and Firewhiskey down on the stone floor. Almost instinctively I sat down beside her and hung my arm around her shaking shoulders, pulling her close. Shockingly, she did not pull away, slap me, or flinch. Lily just rested her head on my chest. _And Merlin, did it feel good… _

While she cried, a few coherent words flew from her mouth.

"George… sob…. he broke up…. sob…with me…sob…. with me after the game… sob… he said that all Gryffindors were losers and cheaters... sob… I thought he was the perfect guy…. sob …He was so sweet to me." I was terribly angry at that moment because I knew that George Elmwood was the Ravenclaw Keeper with an amazing ability to hold grudges. Unfortunately, he could not stop a Quaffle to save his life, especially not while a Chaser like me was on the field. I held Lily tighter. She and George had been together since the middle of fifth year. Lily was very happy with her Ravenclaw boyfriend unitl, well, today. _Maybe if we didn't have beat the Ravenclaws to a plup, Lily would still be together with George. Yes, I love being on a kick-ass Quidditch team! _

"If George can't see what an amazing girl you are, he doesn't deserve you," I whispered into her hair. _Cliché, but it works like a charm every time. _

More sobbing from Lily.

"If you want, I could hex George to the next century," I said wistfully. The sobbing stopped.

"Into the next millennium, please." Lily beseeched. _I knew I liked this girl's spirit. _

"Anything for you Lily," I said. She nodded and started the hiccupping/breathing sporadically phase of her crying. I stifled a groan. _This is going to be a while. _

I stroked her back with my hand, desperately trying to calm her. _I'm going to avoid crying women for the next thousand years. _

Then I reached for the glass of punch. _I hope some liquid will help her._

I slowly fed her the punch and stroked her back at the same time. _She owns me a huge thank you. _

Lily finished the glass of punch and looked up at me. She closed her eyes and then gasps brushed her lips against mine. _This is so NOT happening. This isn't right. She is DRUNK! Wow, it's a nice enough thank you though…But that's not all, she comes in for round two. _

This time I could taste the fruit punch that I just fed her. She was pining for something, searching for something solid to hold onto. _This is the girl I dream about. I didn't expect our first kiss to be under these circumstances. I want her to actually remember our first kiss. _

I reluctantly pulled away.

"Lily?"

"Hmmm…"

"It's late,"

"So?"

"Let's get you to bed," I said as I stood up and offered her my hand. She accepted and wobbled to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Peh-aches anh-d Creu-am" she slurred. The Fat Lady looked at Lily quizzically. I sighed and said the password for her.

"Peaches and Cream,"

"Come on in" the Fat Lady replied. We walked into the common room together. _Thank Merlin, no one is here. _

The Common Room was completely trashed though. There was enough of a mess to keep the house elves busy for a week. I surveyed the damage as I slowly walked an extremely drunk Lily to the bottom of the stairs. As Lily walked up the stairs toward the girl's dormitories, we locked eyes. She absentmindedly touched her lips and smiled. I smiled back and mouthed a "goodnight". She mouthed a "goodnight" back and climbed the rest of the stairs with difficulty and with non-existent coordination.

My breath is hitched in my throat every time she faltered, but miraculously, she always regained her balance. I let out a long awaited sigh once I heard the door click from the top of the stairs. Almost drunkenly (A/N: lol.) I walk to the boy's dormitories. I collapsed on the bed before my mates could question my whereabouts.

* * *

Next morning, I sat and ate my breakfast with my mates. I was obviously torn from last night's events and they wisely decided to leave me alone. After I had long finished my eggs and waffles, I lingered in the Great Hall. My eyes lit up as a certain redhead came to the Gryffindor table for her breakfast. My gaze followed her as she walked between the tables toward my mates and me and then sat across from me. The Great Hall held its breath as everyone prepared for another ear-ringing row between Lily and me.

" G'morning," I said hesitantly.

"Morning," Lily said as she leaned in close. She seemed perky enough to me and I concluded that she brewed the hangover potion for herself.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, building up a little more confidence.

"Fine," she replied, still keeping the distance between us pretty close. She smiled at me and said,

"You tasted very minty last night."

Moony's and Wormtail's jaws collectively dropped and Sirius fell out of his seat. Lily's grin grew bigger by the second as she soaked in everyone's reaction. She especially loved George's fuming face.

"Have a nice day Potter," she said as she walked out of the Great Hall with a spring in her step. My chest is about to explode in happiness.

_She remembered. She remembered our first kiss.

* * *

_

**A/N:** You like? PLEASE tell me! REVIEW!


End file.
